


If Smaug Liked Bilbo...

by cuddlyharkness



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Implied Relationship, Other, and smaug becomes protective of the hobbit, thorin acts like a dick to bilbo in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had been unreasonably harsh to Bilbo as of late, and so when Bilbo finds the fire drake to be a protective creature, as well as a good listener, he's faced with choosing what he'd like best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo walks into quite the situation, and it proves to be life changing.

The hoard was much more massive than he'd imagined. Gold, precious gems, royal cloth, furs, iron weaponry and more...everything was so chaotically strew about in gigantic hills and large mounds with no organization, and it was awestriking. Perhaps he should've expected as much, as this was the rumored home of a dragon, and he didn't suppose dragons had any reason to tidy up. For all he knew, this was tidy for the scaled creatures.

What he did know was that he needed to be as silent as possible, for he spotted the great dragon sleeping atop several of the golden plains, its mass of seemingly never-ending scales rising and falling steadily with Smaug's gentle breathing. Small clouds of smoke puffed out of its nostrils, and the heavy lids of the creature remained closed. Biblo wished to keep it that way.

Despite his oversized feet, he moved silently through the treasure with the skill of a thief. His eyes were bright, alert as he searched for that blasted stone Thorin had demanded he find. If he were a less respectable Hobbit, he would have woken the fire drake and have the Company burned for how they'd been treating him, without a second thought to the consequences he would face.

Gold shifted beneath his feet as he lost his footing due to his thoughts, and he suppressed a silent scream as his body tumbled down the hill of treasures and riches. Toppling head over heels (a quite impressive feat for a creature with such large heels), he found himself dizzy and disoriented. At least, until he was greated by the sensation of hot breath, hastily exhaled from giant caverns of nostrils, rushed over his small form. His little eyes went wide as he noticed the large orbs, like pools of molten gold, focused on him with a variety of different curiousities swirling within them.

"What's this then? A thief, I pressume?" The dragon's voice was deep, smooth like the curtains back in the Hobbit's home in the Shire. It rattled Bilbo's bones as it reverberated around the chamber, echoing back with a force of ten that the smaller creature feared might break his thick bones. "You smell of dwarf, little thief. But you fail to appear like one."

"I'm no dwarf, o-oh great and...wonderous Smaug," The Hobbit spoke, his voice threatening to fail as he stared at the crimson lizard before him. "My name is Bilbo...Bilbo Baggins...a-and I am a Hobbit, from the Shire..." The dragon seemed to smile, if dragons could manage such things.

"I have not heard of Hobbits until now. But tell me, little Bilbo, are all of your kind so small? You are perhaps...half, the size of a human..." Smaug inquired, his massive body creating a circle three times over around the Hobbit, much to Bilbo's confussion.

"Yes...my kind average my size. Sometimes bigger, sometimes smaller..." He explained, a faint flush appearing upon his face as he realized this dragon was watching him with fierce intent. 

"So then, why do you stink of dwarf, little Hobbit? It is by no means a pleasant smell, it permiates everything that comes near them..." The fire drake asked, a small puff of smoke coming from the great dragon's nose as if he were digusted at the thought. 

And so, the Hobbit explained everything. Bilbo wove a tale of his journey from the Shire with the dwarves, how they crossed lands and were even captured by Elven folk, along with their escape in barrels (to which Smaug roared with laughter that rumbled Bilbo's bones in a manner much more pleasant than prior). He explained, at the old dragon's request, the poor treatment he received recently from the Company, which angered the fiery beast of terror. Bilbo ended his tale after with why he'd been sent into the lair.

"And so here I am, confronting a mighty dragon with my story while a band of impatient, insensitive dwarves await my return with the Arkenstone, and the okay to come slay you where you lie." Bilbo ended with a sigh, looking quite sad as he expressed the reality of the situation in its entirety. Smaug seemed to notice this, as he gently pressed the end of his snout to the Hobbit's haughty belly. A small exhale had Bilbo smiling brightly.

"My little Hobbit, newest of treasures and undoubtably the most valuable to an old beast such as I...if you would consent to stay with me, I would gladly rid the mountain of the dwarves overhead." Smaug proposed, his golden eyes casting a glow over the small Hobbit as he patiently awaited a response. 

 

Bilbo felt conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to return home to the Shire, where was used to living and felt safest. The dwarves would have their home once more, but Smaug would no doubt be slain. Bilbo didn't want this, not after how kind this great dragon had been to him. On the other hand, he wanted to stay with Smaug and see the dwarves suffer for their actions of treating him like a common snowser pup. He found himself wondering if Thorin and the others even deserved a place as beautiful as this. 

"I'm not sure, oh wonderful Smaug...I do wish to stay, but I fear I will miss my home far too much..." the Hobbit stated quietly. The fire drake nodded its head ever slightly, a small sign of his understanding.

"I see...do not rush your choice, my little gem. Although, be wary of the impatience of the dwarven mind. They will not wait eternally, for dwarves live short lives of instant gratification." The great dragon warned, staying comfortably curled around the Hobbit. 

Unlike dwarves, dragon's have great patience. And wait Smaug did. Bilbo freely wandered the mounds of gold as he wished, thinking over his choices very carefully as his kind often would. Hours slowly stretched into a day, and by nightfall again, Bilbo returned to the massive lizard of crimson scales and molten eyes with his decision.

"Oh great Smaug...I have thought this over carefully, time and time again, and I have decided that...I wish to stay with you, if you would be so kind as to fly me back to my home so I might bid my kind farewell and collect my things," Bilbo requested, looking up into the shimmering gold that gazed upon him calmly. The dragon immediately nodded its large head. 

"As you wish, precious gem. I shall bring you to your once-was home as your hear desires, but I must first deal with those Dwarven nuissances." Smaug spoke, and the little Hobbit before him nodded.

Bilbo watched silently as the great dragon stood to his full height. Hurricanes followed the massive, leathery wings, and Smaug was sent up and out of the hoard. The dragon, thankfully, would not make him watch the slaughter.

Time passed slowly, and for a long while, Bilbo feared that the dwarves had slain Smaug. He was quickly reassured when he heard the beating of wings and felt the intense, relentless air swept across the hoard. As Smaug landed, Bilbo hurried to his side, relief evident in his expression.

"My little gem, were you worried? There was no need," Smaug assured him, his snout gently pressing against Bilbo's belly again. The Hobbit rested his head against the end of the magnificent creatures muzzle, barely as big as a pins head to the dragon, but affectionate nonetheless.

"Have they gone? Are we safe within the mountain?" The Hobbit quietly asked, his bright eyes looking up at the crimson scaled beauty before him. His inquiry earned a gentle laugh, and for a moment he wondered how a beast know by legend as "Smaug the Terrible" could ever sound so sweet.

"Yes little gem, the dwarves shall bother us no more. The King in Exile and his band of ragtag friends will never intrude upon your thoughts or your safety again." Smaug stated, his eyes filled to the brim with an emotion the Hobbit wasn't able to describe. From the great beast's words, Bilbo relaxed, his fears and worried forgotten as he basked in the warmth of the dragon.

"Good...now perhaps, oh great Smaug, we can go on to the Shire? I would like to collect my things before they're auctioned off if I'm to live here with you." Another chuckle from the dragon.

"Of course, my little gem..."


	2. Moving To The Moutain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug takes Bilbo back to the Shire to collect his things and say farewell for the time being.

The first thing Bilbo noticed was how safe he felt atop the dragon's head, comfortably nestled between the horns as the wind blew against his face. 

The second thing he noticed was how great it felt to fly. Sure, he'd flown on Gandalf's birds before, but this was somehow much newer and different. The air held much less hostility to the great dragon, and so it ruffled hid touselled curls in a gentle current as leathery wings carried them away from the moutain.

The towns below seemed to quake with terror when Smaug flew overhead, but neither Bilbo nor Smaug cared as they set a course for the Shire. They flew over Lake Town and even over the Elven domain, and Bilbo found himself watching the world whisk by in all its beauty.

Travel uupon dragonback was much faster than any other, and so they approached the Hobbit's once-was home at sunrise. From around Smaug's neck clinked and clunked two trunks for the Hobbit's things, and as they approached the Shire the noise alerted the people of the Shire to poke their heads outside or venture out into their yards.

The Shire seemed to errupt with scream of different origins as the fire drake flew lower and towards their homes. Some were of mere surprise, and others were of bone rattling terror. Bilbo simply laughed at their reaction to the overgrown lizard, a pleasant, hearty sound among all the yelling. 

The great dragon's wings slowed, allowing him to land before he bowed his massive head at the Hobbit's lovely green door. Bilbo climbed down the fire drake's snout and trotted into the home, leaving the crimson creature to wait patiently with the eyes of every Shire-dweller in the area.

As if they were some bizzare form of mice, the inhabitants began to edge around the perimeter, slowly a handful gained the courage to approach Smaug. He observed the curious other Hobbits, finding them much more boring than his own little Bilbo. Naturally, he wondered how such an adventurous creature could have ever been created by such a disinteresting group. With a sigh, he spoke.

"Hello, Shire folk..." Smaug stated, tilting his large head when they erupted with murmurs and hushed whispers of shock and what appeared to be awe. The great dragon wasn't entirely sure if he should be offended by their actions or not. Before he could speak again, his dear Hobbit had returned, and had begun stowing items in one of the trunks.

"Now now, don't gawk at him, you lot! Its not polite," Bilbo stated, looking to the group that had gather rouung Smauug. All of them turned their eyes to the ground, as if they'd been scolded. The dragin couldn't help the slight smile that pulled back his scaly lips, his golden eyes gazing upon Bilbo with a warm affection.

"Pray tell, what is a creature such as a dragon doing in the Shire? And why are you filling those truunks?" One Hobbit, whose name Smaug didn't care to remember, spoke up. Bilbo only smiled.

"I'm to live with him...and his name is Smaug." The Hobbit explained, closing the trunks once they were filled with his items. This seemed to chock everyone around them, and prompted a very long explaination of what had transpired. Smaug didn't mind letting Bilbo speak, and he found it easy to pass the time by entertaining the tiny children of the Shire with smoke rings of varying shapes.

"Smaug?" The dragon looked up to see Bilbo standing at his side, smiling. Smaug felt momentarily down at the thought of leaving the clearly interested children, and Bilbo laughed. "Don't worry...we'll come back for traditional gatherings, so you can entertain them again soom"

Smaug smiled his reptilian grin, his mind put at ease at the Hobbit's reassurance. After everyone had said their farewells, they took to the sky once more into the fading light of dusk, the gentle glow of the Shire fading behind them as the sights of their home beneath the mountain crept into view.


	3. A Visit From Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf pays a visit to the Lonely Mountain, curious to where the dwarves had gone, only to discover the Lonely Mountain is no longer so lonely.

The trip to the Lonely Mountain had yeilded no clue as to where the dwarven company was. Those of Lake Town had pointed him in the direction of the mountain, and yet as he entered he sensed no dwarven occupancy. 

The place was unusually warm, the wizard noticed, and as he walked down the halls (lit brightly with torches that he could only guess were recently lit), he picked up the distinct smell of dragon. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, and it seemed to dance about the nose of the old wizard with some other odor. A pipe, he could tell.

Upon reaching the vast room, filled to brimming with gold and other treasures, his eyes went wide beneath his bushy gray eyebrows. Removing his hat, he scratched his head in bewilderment. 

In the vast ocean of gold, he could see the great crimson beast, Smaug, sprawled at full length across the glittering hills with his eyes focused on some small, plump mass resting atop his massive snout. 

It was young Bilbo! Oh, he was afraid at first, but then he took notice of the way the Hobbit, full and haughty once more, seemed not afraid of the great lizard. In fact, he looked downright comfortable!

"...and so I was left with only two meals a day for three days, all thanks to missing planting time! And on the eve of the great winter holidays, no less!" Bilbo's voice cried, followed by the deep, gravelly chuckle of the dragon. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for a Hobbit to survive like that? I barely made it through!" This time it was the Hobbit who laughed, and Gandalf could hardly believe his ears! 

"Mr.Baggins! Be wary of that beast!" The wizard called, his feet carrying him to the floors of gold to approach the beast with his staff held firm in his grasp. The dragon merely looked at him and laughed. 

"Judging from the gray man's appearance, I would say this is your wizard, little gem!" Smaug laughed, earning a pat from Bilbo's hands as the Hobbit smiled and waved. 

"Hello and goodmorning, old Gandalf! Whichever time of day it may be!" The Hobbit stated, climbing down from the dragon's snout and affectionately patting the space between the lizard's great nostrils that spanned as far as Bilbo was wide. 

"Hello and goodmorning? This beast was obviously going to have you for supper, as its no longer morning, Baggins!" Gandalf stated, his eyes still as big as dinner plates at how calmly the exchange was given.

"Hush now! Smaug would do no such thing to me! He is, after all, a dragon and not a savage." The Hobbit explained, earning an almost kitten-like purr from the massive reptile. 

"He is correct. As my little gem tells his stories, you are a friend of his. A very powerful wizard, he says. Therefore, I would not dare make you a meal. That would be simply disrespectful!" Smaug stated, his voice perfectly friendly, for a dragon. Gandalf, dumbstruck, tried to puut the situation to sense.

"Smaug is my mate, old Gandalf...and I now live with him here, among the hoard." Bilbo stated, earning a gentle nudge from the dragon'ss great snout.

"Perhaps he would rather discuss this over tea..." Said Smaug, and discuss over tea they did. With Smaug's dragonfire and the iron kettles and fancy teasets from within the treasure piles, Gandalf came to know the story of how Bilbo and Smaug had developed a form of bond that continued to grow even in his appearance. The dwarves, as it was said, had left the Lonely Mountain to never return, rather than face the dragon's attacks. 

Over all this, despite his calm and understanding demeanor, Gandalf was simply awestruck. In all his years, and those were a great many, he had never heard of something so bizzare as a dragon, such as Smaug the Terrible, mating and even loving a Hobbit, such as Bilbo Baggins. 

But, he supposed there was a first time for everything.


	4. Dragons Can't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug can't help his desires for bobbles and gold, and Bilbo has to set him straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially this was supposed to be the Christmas chapter,m but well that chapter draft got messed up due to me spilling a cup of tea on the table where I was writing. Great huh? Hopefully I'll post the Christmas fic tomorrow or on Christmas, all depends on the events I have to face.

Smaug couldn't help his desire for treasure. Its alluure was something dragons could never resist, like the very spells that one fell under should they look into a dragon's eyes for too long. He loved how it twinkled and how the gems caught the light, and though he had no use for them, he often wanted more. Not out of greed, but out of interest.

Naturally, dragon's steal to retrieve more of their wants. Although a civilized species, fire drakes tend not to pay for their treasures fairly. Today was such a day.

The men in a village just south of the Lake-men's home, Smaug was piliging and burning like dragons do. His claws, like spears of ivory, dug through roofs. His dragonfire burned through wooden huts, and gold and bobbles were swept up in his mighty palms. 

Smaug had no intentions of actually killing anyone that day, and his only goal was to strike fear into them and steal their valuables. Despite the villagers best efforts, no weapon could pierce the dragon's hide. After realizing their helplessness, the villagers fell to their knees with pleas for mercy. 

"O, Smaug the Chiefest of Calamities, please spare us our lives! You may take what you will, but let us live!" The pleas of the townsfolk earned a pleased growl from the crimson reptile, and the dragon took to collecting his earnings. 

"SMAUG! How dare you!" All action ceased as the small halfling known as Smaug's mate parted the crowd and stood in front of the reptile, his pipe in hand as he waved it dangerously in the dragon's direction. "You give these fine people back their treasures!"

Smaug lowered his massive head in shame, allowing the gems and gold to fall from his hands as he took up a submissive demeanor. 

"My apololgies..." Bilbo frowned as he tutted and watched the dragon while the people collected what was theirs.

"We're civil folk, Smaug. Raiding towns like this earns you nothing but comparison to trolls and orcs! And nobody wants to be friends with an orc, you know this. Since you burned down their homes, you're going to make new ones."

"Yes, little gem...as you say." Smaug muttered, defeated.

Bilbo of course knew dragons couldn't help their urges, it was only their nature. But Smaug could've at least had some manners!


	5. Christmas In The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug and Bilbo attend Christmas in the Shire.

The winter air was chilling poor Bilbo to the bone as Smaug flew across the cloudy sky that morning. The Hobbit had resorted to nestling down against the great beast's scales in order to soak up any warmth that would raise up beyond the current of wind, his face having nestled into the giant blue scarf he'd made especially for the dragon in order to help him retain heat during the cold months. He knew it would all be worth it though, as they were heading to the Shire for the annual Winter Holiday, or Christmas as the humans would come to call it. Smaug was beyond excited, as Bilbo had told him about how he would be able to assist in keeping the children warm and how during the Winter Holiday, people exchanged gifts between friends and relatives alike. 

As they began to approach the Shire, Smaug's flight speed noticeably dropped, resulting in the wind letting up on the Hobbit hiding among folds of blue cloth. After a few more moments, the dragon had landed, and the other Hobbits of the shire were greeting them with open arms and happy hellos. It was a scene for the ages, a dragon in the snow being sociable! 

Some Hobbits tried to pull them to the fire for warmth, and others tried to ask them about their time since their last visit. After a moment of explaining that Bilbo was freezing, and he was afraid his toes would fall off (a horrible fate for a Hobbit, let me tell you!), the Shire-folk settled on bringing them to the warmth, where the great dragon lit a fire and curled up around the group in a circle doubled over due to his large size, coupled with the large gathering. Soon after, Bilbo began to explain how their time since the last they were seen had been, and Smaug added in his own words here and there, as dragons are inclined to do when they feel something is being left out. Tales went for long, drawn out moments before the true activities of the Winter Holiday commenced. With the children safely snuggled against the warmth of Smaug's underbelly, and thoroughly entertained by his smoke rings once more, the older folk began exchanging gifts to one another. The gifts from the Baggins's were of simple, yet beautiful quality. Gold jewelry and nice dresses for the ones Bilbo had taken special care to cover, and other things for the other Hobbits. 

Everyone took part in drinking, save for Smaug and the children, and as the evening turned to night, the festivities began to die down a bit. The children were sent back home with their parents after saying farewell, and everyone was snugly settled in bed by the time Bilbo had secured the few gifts they had received onto Smaug's back, and with the stars as their guide, the Baggins's took to the sky once more. Or, rather, Smaug took to the sky while Bilbo slept in a drunken stupor upon his back. As silently as a dragon could speak, Smaug murmured a quiet, "Happy holidays, people of the Shire. I wish you all a good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is really late and its not as well written. If I hadn't destroyed the original version by accident, this would have been a lot better and actually on time. I still hope you guys find it enjoyable though! :)


	6. Such A Peculiar Tiny Hobbit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug, the great and terrible dragon, destroyer of villages and hoarder of treasures greater than any normal man shall ever know, is secretly very much fond of small things. Little Frodo is no exception, as Bilbo finds out.

"Smaug, stop blowing smoke rings for three seconds and help me get him down from the shelf!" Bilbo's voiced echoed through the small home in the Shire, where the very much strange couple were left to babysit as a favor for a dear friend of the Hobbit's. Little Frodo Baggins, as the rather small Hobbit child was known, seemed to have a knack for finding small household adventures and had a habit of getting into situations that Bilbo was much too short to solve on his own. Smaug's laughter was a deep rumble that shook the vases on the walls, even with his humanoid shape. 

"He is just behaving like his Uncle, little gem." The glare that the fire drake was met with was enough to chill his fiery core, and with a sigh he stood as tall as he could in the low room. 

"He might get hurt, Smaug. We have to keep him uninjured until his mother gets home! We promised we would." Bilbo stated, huffing as the tall man walked over and secured the tiny child in his grasp, who only served to run off once more to find another adventure suitable for such a child. Whether it be swimming in the gentle stream outside or climbing one of the fruit trees in the back garden, it was inevitable that Bilbo would once again, at some point, require the dragon's help. As it seemed, the small child was much more content to come back and bother the great dragon.

"Tell me a tale, Uncle Smaug! A story! A good one!" The Hobbit squeaked, trying his best to even make Smaug budge with his tiny stature. In a way, it was quite funny. And as a result of the entertainment it would provide, the dragon sat in the front room with Frodo and began to weave a tale for him. Bilbo took advantage of the momentary break, and began dinner. 

"There once was a small child, much like yourself, young Frodo. He loved adventuring, and unlike you, he traveled much father than the back yard. He traveled north first, weaving around the darker forests, slaying evil like they were merely paper dropped in an evening bath." The story began, and Frodo took up a seat in front of his usually scaled uncle, his attention fully captured as it had been so many nights before. 

"Then he began to travel westward, and eastward, and southward and north again. His little feet, worn and tired as they were, continued to carry him on his way. He just couldn't believe how extensive the world was, how giant the spiders were, and how much bigger the other species were. Elves looked like the giants of olden days, and dwarves were as tall as Oak trees! Human's seemed to go on forever, and even he couldn't fully believe it." Smaug spoke, Frodo's wide eyes as bright and glittery as he was sure his must have been, once upon a time. 

"The small child was called Lenn, and, since your other Uncle has been teaching you Elvish, I assume you know the meaning?" Smaug smiled as Frodo grinned happily.

"Journey! The small child on a journey was actually called journey!" 

"Very good, young one! Yes, the small child was called Journey, and his journey was slowly coming to a close. As it turns out, he finally lay at the foot of a great oak tree when he was old and weary. His eyes, once alight with the fires almost as bright as dragon-fire, had become dull and gray, and he heard a voice, gentle in the sways of the breeze above. 'Lenn, my child, you're path has been a long one. Why do you not sleep? Why do you not rest now, child?' And Lenn smiled. He smiled big and wide, and he merely shook his head. 'I still have a long ways to go, Madame. My journey, is not yet over.' And as if the very fountains of youth had spilled upon him, his old age evaporated, and before the eyes of the great oak, the small child was a child once more. The oak tree, the Tree of Life, had granted him another lifetime of traveling. And to this day, Journey is still on his Journey." Smaug ended his tail with a gentle ruffle to the small Hobbit's hair, and those bright eyes seemed even brighter.

"Can I be like Lenn one day, Uncle Smaug?" Frodo questioned, earning another deep chuckle.

"Dragons, like myself, can see the future if the path is strong enough. I know you'll be like Lenn one day, Frodo, and I know you'll be great, too."

"Well that's all fine and good! But right now you both need to come eat! We're have porridge for dinner!" Bilbo called, earning a groan from both in the living room. 

"But BilboooooooO!"


	7. Do Not Mistake A Dragon's Contentment for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon's do not take kindly to those who damage their treasures.

Walks were never quite something Smaug enjoyed. He preferred flying, staying high above the towns and out of range of glances and looks. But Bilbo liked walks, and he enjoyed visiting nearby towns, so the dragon put up with the looks he received. 

As it were, Bilbo had talked him into visiting a town farther away from their comfortable mountain than Lake Town. He often found it hard to tell the Hobbit no, as dragons always did aim to keep their partners happy at all costs. 

Eventually they had reached the town, which to Smaug wreaked with the stench of dwarf and unwashed human, and had begun to roam the streets curiously. With a shape strongly resembling the humans, the dragon felt quite insecure with the lack of natural defenses. 

"Come on, Smaug! It's not so bad, it's quite nice actually." Bilbo had stated, tugging the dragon's pale hand as they walked. Of course, Smaug put on a smile. This seemed to mean a lot to his dear mate, and he wouldn't allow his own discomfort or dissatisfaction ruin the Hobbit's good time. All was well for the time being, until the Hobbit was confronted by a rather mean (and quite unpleasant to look at) dwarf, at which point the humanoid Smaug crinkled his nose at the smell. The dwarf requested to speak to the Hobbit in private, and after several attempts of reassuring Smaug, Bilbo walked off to speak to this odd dwarf. 

Bilbo was gone for much too long, in Smaug's opinion. The dragon paced, tapped his feet, twitched the end of his lizard-like tail, and repeated. Eventually Bilbo returned, a rather forced looking smile on his beautiful face. 

"What in Middle Earth has kept you so long?" The dragon questioned, earning a mere shake of the head from the Hobbit. This behavior was usual, certainly. And more than a little concerning for Smaug. 

"Let's just get back home, okay?" Obviously, Smaug would be getting no answers for the time being. But dragons are notorious for their stubborn mindsets. 

"We're going no where until you explain what is going on. You never behave this strangely, especially after talking to a stranger. Much less a DWARF." The great dragon had more fire in his eyes than he normally did, and seeing there was no talking otherwise, Bilbo muttered quietly. 

Now, some might thing that dragons are hard of hearing. Most base this fallacy on the fact that dragon cannot hear when it sleeps. But this is simply not true, as dragons can hear anything when they desire it most. Their ears, tough hardly noticeable, are stronger than any other animal or mythical creature, and certainly capable to pick up the not-so-quiet sounds that constructed the Hobbit's speech. 

As it were, things escalated quite quickly in that town. The pleasant humanoid shape Smaug had taken on was abandoned after hearing what had upset his precious gem, and seeing the deep purple and blue marks on his arms from how the dwarf from before had manhandled him. Dragons never take kindly to people touching their things, and should someone damage something they hold dear, it isn't uncommon for the fire drake to go into a rage. 

"WHO DARES TO HARM MY TREASURE." Smaug snarled, flames licking the buildings of the town as his massive head reared up ferociously. Eyes of molten gold scanned every inch of the pitiful town, his teeth bared inside his gigantic mouth as he sniffed out the dwarven scum that had dared to touch his Hobbit, had dared to lay a finger on his precious little gem!

The town was ablaze, a fiery ruin slowly turning to ash before the wrath of Smaug the Destroyer, and little Bilbo Baggins was settled atop the giant lizard's head, watching it happen. He felt bad for all those who were going to be left without homes, but most of all he wasn't surprised. Just because Smaug was kind for the time being, it never meant he wasn't still capable of destruction when he was provoked. Perhaps that dwarf and the other townsfolk had failed to realize this, a mistake he was sure no one would make again. 

The cold air of the sky met his face as Smaug became airborne once again, and the fire was ablaze long into the night as they flew away. Bilbo knew it would be a very, very long time before he could ever convince his partner to let him leave the hoard again. And in a way, he was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its be a long time since I updated this, and I wasn't able to write very much :/ I give credit to Person for the inspiration for the chapter as well, and I hope you all enjoy it for what it is!


	8. Springtime For Smaugbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is over, and now Bilbo is left to see the mountainside is even more barren than he thought it was during winter.

The sky was bright as the Hobbit took in a deep breath from his perch upon the dragon’s back, his eyes closed as he rested in the gentle breeze of the crisp spring air. The clouds were few and far between, opening the atmosphere to all who desired to take flight at the start of this new season. The wind, whispering across Smaug’s scales before raking through Bilbo’s hair, carried the distinct smell of an approaching rainstorm, as was common in the Desolation during the beginnings of spring.

“We’ll have rain soon…” Bilbo stated, his voice barely a whisper as he looked down the slender, crimson form of his mate until he found the golden eyes resting below the great serpent’s horns. A simple rustle of giant leathery wings let the Hobbit know that his mate was listening, though in no hurry to break the peaceful silence atop the mountain they called home.

The silence persisted for a while longer before the dragon began to sit up, his wing stretching in that manner Bilbo had come to know meant he should be prepared for flight. Within a few moments, they were circling their great Mountainside before darting up into the bright sky to visit some town.

Smaug had stated before that they needed to add to their hoard, if only because he had not been able to during the long, harsh winter months. Bilbo, too, wanted to find something in the towns. He desired to spruce up their home, plant some flowers and plants that would serve better on the harsher ground and take purchase there for their lifetimes.

Of course, it had become a normal sight for the people in the towns closest to the mountains for Smaug to fly overhead, a great wind falling from beneath the behemoth’s wings to rattle their homes in a mostly harmless manner. It had, on several occasions, scared fish straight into the boats of the fishermen in Lake Town, and thus none of them had any means to complain of the fire drake’s presence. If anything, they had thanked him several times with gifts of food during the winter when it was necessary for him to fly out during the shortage they faced (to Smaug’s own faults of momentary gluttony). 

Moments passed of Bilbo simply resting on Smaug’s back, until they landed and the great dragon sat him to the ground below, taking up his humanoid-reptilian shape in order to fit into the shops. His clawed fingers latched with the Hobbit’s own, oddly stubby ones, and together they walked on to the town to be greeted with the same hellos they would normally face from any other place. 

“Now, what sort of vegetation do you wish to plant, little gem?” Smaug questioned, his golden gaze focused on his dear mate with intensity and affection no other could ever hope to feel from such a creature. Bilbo stayed quiet for a moment as he observed the lovely plants within the flower shop, looking to Smaug with a wide smile.

“Reds. And Yellows. Maybe some blues. Definitely some green.” Smaug chuckled quietly and nodded, helping his dear Hobbit on the search for their vegetation decorations. After what could have been a few hours, though Smaug didn't keep track, they had collected a good amount of plants in a crate. Naturally, Bilbo was prepared with gold coins, and they could then leave. 

The flight back was awkward and cluttered, and a bit difficult in terms of keeping the flowers safe, but they managed, and soon Smaug was poking great holes in the earth for Bilbo to plant the seeds or half-grown trees, and the flowers were set nicely in the more forgiving soil of the mountainside. By sundown, the two were rinsing themselves off in the vast streams around the mountain.

“Smaug…do you think the flowers will be firmly set before the next winter comes?” Bilbo questioned, rinsing the clumps of mud and topsoil from his curls. Smaug let out a long breath as he considered this, his massive head bowing in a nod.

“I believe so, my little gem. They should be firmly rooted by the end of the summer, if not by the middle of fall.” Smaug curled his lips back in his dragon-grin, earning the Hobbit’s laughter like he always could. 

“I’m glad…we’ll have something to admire all year round.” Bilbo stated, squeaking when the dragon pressed the very tip of his snout against his tummy.

“I do not need flowers, my little gem. I already have treasures to admire, and even they lose their luster in your brilliant sparkle.” Bilbo smiled, kissed the dragon’s snout, and promptly flicked one of his scales.

“You big, overheated sweet-heart…you know your eyes aren't the only golden thing on you? You've got quite the golden heart, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, do I love finally getting this story back on track!


End file.
